


we have to live before we get older

by Hazloveshisboo



Series: We Know Where We Belong [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: Steve and Bucky meet standing in front of Steve's art and Bucky blushes a bit too much.





	we have to live before we get older

**Author's Note:**

> a reader on the first fic commented asking about how Steve and Bucky met and I decided to just write it! so this is for lampe123!
> 
> title from Alive by One Direction

Bucky stepped into the art gallery, shaking his head at a passing waiter when they offered him a glass. While art had never really been his thing – at least he thought so – with his escape from Hydra, he was determined to enjoy and live as much of life as he could, so when he saw the flyer advertising for a local art show in his usual coffee shop, he decided to check it out. 

Fuck Hydra, after all.

He walked through the gallery, examining every piece of art he passed. He liked a few and disliked more until he came to a simple black and white painting of a man’s profile. He was crying. Bucky stopped in front of the canvas, staring at it. He wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there when a hand tapped his shoulder. Bucky jerked slightly but turned to see who wanted his attention and – 

Holy shit. 

Standing in front of Bucky was the most attractive man he had ever seen – as far as he could remember, but he bet even if he had every single memory, he would still think so.

“You like it?” the man asked, gesturing to the painting, his hand catching Bucky’s attention. He had large palms and long fingers, pianist’s hands, or a painter’s.

Uh, yeah, I do,” Bucky nodded a bit shyly as the man refused to break eye contact. “Is it yours? Did you paint it, I mean?” 

“Yeah, I did. Steve Rogers,” Steve held his hand out and Bucky shook it, just a bit hesitantly. 

“Bucky Barnes,” he said. “Nice to meet you.” 

“You as well,” Steve said and smiled politely. “So, what do you like about it?”

“Oh,” Bucky said, glancing at the painting again. “Well, I guess…all my life my parents, my superiors, they all told me that men couldn’t cry, that they couldn’t show emotion like that, or at all really,” it was close enough to the truth without having to reveal anything damning. “So, to see something like this, that’s embracing and…normalizing men showing emotion, it’s nice, I suppose.” He looked back at Steve to see him smiling more fond than forced pleasantry now.

“I like that,” Steve said. “It’s not exactly what I was thinking when I painted it, but art is subjective. You find meaning where you need it.” Bucky couldn’t help the light blush that spread over his cheeks and through he tried to keep Steve from seeing, he could tell that he noticed. 

“I don’t have much experience with art,” Bucky admitted, trying to distract Steve from the situation on his face. 

“That’s a shame. You would make a wonderful muse,” Steve said, and Bucky could hear how smug he sounded, and it only caused him to blush harder.

“I would?” Bucky asked, working hard to keep his voice normal. He didn’t know the last time anyone flirted with him, much less a man. 

“Oh, definitely. You have amazing bone structure. Your eyes are brilliant, and your hair is just…beautiful. Luscious, even,” Steve said and paused. “I’m not usually this forward-”

“I find that hard to believe,” Bucky interrupted. “You came up to me, a complete stranger, and basically told me I look like a model and that you want to paint me.” Now it was Steve’s turn to blush and Bucky was enamored with the way it crept up from under his shirt to the apples of his cheeks. 

“Well, I’m not,” Steve retorted. “But you’re cute and you like my art so – would you like to get a coffee with me?” Bucky froze.

He had always known he liked men, always found himself lusting after them in their perfectly fitted jackets and slicked back hair instead of girls with their skirts and bright lipstick. But he grew up in the ‘20’s and ‘30’s and went to war in the ‘40’s. He didn’t have any actual experience with men, didn’t know how to kiss one or hold one. He definitely didn’t know how to go on a date with one.

But here a man was, a gorgeous one, asking him out for coffee. If anyone from Hydra – Pierce, Rumlow – could have seen him they would have had a conniption but – 

Fuck Hydra. 

“I would love to,” Steve smiled brightly and held his phone out. 

“Put your number in and I’ll text you. I would suggest we go now, but I have to stay. You know, with my art,” Steve explained as Bucky entered his number carefully into a new contact. 

“It’s alright, I understand,” Bucky said. “I’ll let you get back to it, I’m taking too much of your time anyway.” 

“Maybe, but I don’t think I mind,” Steve said. “But you’re right. I’ll see you soon, hopefully.”

“See you soon,” Bucky agreed and grinned as he turned and left the building – there was no more art he wanted to see, not when he had already seen a masterpiece. He walked back to his apartment lowly, going back over the evening and Steve.

Steve. 

Steve was Bucky’s wet dream come to life. With his fluffy blond hair, small, lean stature, and blue eyes, Steve was everything Bucky had fantasized about. And then there was his mind. He was an incredible artist, Bucky could already tell from the few paintings he saw at the gallery, and he was confident, not afraid to tease Bucky and then flirt with him, ask him on a date. 

Steve Rogers was perfect.

***  
Steve texted Bucky the next morning and they scheduled their coffee date for the following Wednesday. The morning of, Bucky put on his best clothes and made his way to the shop over half an hour early, sitting in the back corner. He sat completely still with his eyes trained on the door. About five minutes before their agreed meeting time, the door opened, and Steve walked in. He watched as Steve glanced around until his eyes landed on Bucky and he smiled, making his way over to the table.

“Hey,” Steve said as he sat down. “How are you?”

“Good,” Bucky nodded and did a quick sweep of the room to make sure no one was paying attention to them before looking back to Steve. “I’m real good. What about you?” 

“Me too. But I could really use some caffeine. Do you want anything?” Steve asked, pushing back from the table to stand.

“You don’t have to get me anything, I can pay for it,” Bucky said shyly.

“I asked you out to coffee, it’s only right for me to pay,” Steve argued. “So, what do you want?”

“The sweetest thing they have on the menu,” Bucky conceded. Steve nodded and headed up to the counter to place their order and he was only up there for two minutes and thirty-seven seconds before he was coming back with cups, one topped with whipped cream and what Bucky assumed was chocolate sauce. 

“White chocolate mocha,” Steve said as he sat the drink in front of Bucky.

“Thank you,” Bucky blushed just a little as he took a sip of it. Steve grinned as he took his seat once more. 

“So, where are you from?” he asked. With that, they began talking. For hours, Bucky thought but he was so wrapped up in Steve and his low voice that he would not have been able to give an answer if asked. He already knew Steve was the most beautiful person in the world but now, getting to know him, even just the basics, Bucky knew that he was also the best. 

“Shit,” Steve said at a break in the conversation. He was staring at his phone screen, looking a little sheepish. “I don’t know if you had anywhere to be today-”

“I didn’t,” Bucky said quickly. “Nowhere but here, anyway.”

“Good because we’ve been here for almost three hours,” Steve said and showed Bucky the time displayed on his phone.

“Oh,” Bucky said, a bit taken aback. He hadn’t once lost track of time like that since he escaped Hydra. “I didn’t realize it had been that long.” 

“Neither had I,” Steve said. “Guess time really does fly when you’re having fun, huh?” 

“Guess so,” Bucky nodded and took a deep breath. “Steve, I need to tell you something.” 

“What is it?” Steve asked, concern painting his face.

“Steve, I like you a lot. I liked you last night and I like you even more now that we’ve been talking, and I’ve gotten to know you more. But I have a lot shit going on in my head. I’ve been through a lot of fucked up things and I’m not okay, not even close. And because of that, I’m not ready to be in any kind of romantic or sexual relationship and I don’t know when I will be, if ever,” Bucky kept his head tilted down as he talked, staring at the table so he wouldn’t have to see the look on Steve’s face. 

“Alright,” Steve said. “We’ll be friends then.” Bucky’s head shot up in surprise, eyes wide as he looked at Steve.

“You would be okay with that?” he asked.

“Bucky, I like you too. I think you’re sweet and funny. I can tell you’re not telling me everything and that’s completely okay. But I want to get to know you better and if one day, you’re ready for a relationship, we can talk about it again. But until that happens, I am more than happy to just be your friend,” Steve said, smiling encouragingly. 

“And what if that never happens? What if I’m never ready?” Steve frowned a little.

“Then we stay friends, Buck. Our friendship is not contingent on the potential of a romantic relationship between us. I’m not waiting for anything and you don’t owe me anything just for being your friend,” Steve said. Bucky’s breath hitched at that. He didn’t realize how bad he needed to hear something like that until just now.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, flesh hand clutching the edge of the table.

“You don’t need to say thank you, but you’re welcome anyway,” Steve said and cocked his head slightly. “Whoever caused this trauma for you…they really did a number, huh?” Bucky snorted and nodded once. 

“Yeah they did. Maybe one day, I’ll be able to tell you about it,” Bucky said and sighed. “But I have to a lot to deal with.” 

“Everyone does. I’m not saying this is a competition at all, or that your trauma isn’t important, but everyone has baggage. I definitely do. Maybe one day I’ll tell you about mine,” Steve said, teasing a bit at the end. Bucky grinned.

“I would like that. Thank you, for understanding. It means a lot to me. I can’t remember the last time someone was as considerate as you have been,” he said and looked at Steve. “So, friends then?” 

“Friends,” Steve agreed. “I should probably go, I’ve got a project I’ve got to work on. This guy is rebranding his restaurant and I’m designing the menu for it.”

“Of course,” Bucky stood and walked outside with Steve. “I’ll see you later,” he offered. Steve nodded.

“I would love that. I’ll text you tonight and we could find a time we’re both free,” Steve said and fiddled with his phone, flipping it between his hands. 

“Sounds good. But, just so you know I’m free pretty much all the time,” Bucky said and shrugged. “Came into quite a bit of money recently, an inheritance, and I’m not quite qualified to do much, with the whole traumatic past, so I’m currently unemployed.” 

“It is good to know, just means more time to spend together,” Steve smirked just a little causing Bucky to blush. He was glad Steve didn’t stop flirting just because they agreed to be friends. 

“Yeah. I’ll see you Steve,” Bucky waved just a little and turned to walk the other way, biting his lip to keep from smiling to wide. He glanced back to see Steve’s retreating back before turning the corner. 

Fuck Hydra, things were looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
